


We're A Better Couple

by Bluebird4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Teenagers, Childhood Friends, Competition, Cute, Cute Castiel, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Funny Dean, M/M, Romance, Sad Castiel, Sexual Harassment, Superpowers, Teenagers, Telepathy, highschool, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebird4/pseuds/Bluebird4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can read minds and Castiel can disappear. These two best friends, who secretly like each other, fight as they try to get Lisa to date one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel from Meeting An Angel so it's recommended that you read that story first and then come back to this one

Cas POV 

"Pst, Cas!" For the sixth time Dean whisper shouted. As much as I liked Dean, sometimes he got annoying. 

"What, Dean? I'm trying to work." Looking down at my paper, I try to translate all the spanish sentences given. Spanish wasn't my strongest subject and Dean wouldn't help me. 

"Here translate this." Handing me the paper I read 'mi papa tiene 40 anos'. After some thinking I smile up at Dean and proudly give him the translation.

"My dad is forty years old."

Dean grinned mischievously and shook his head making me check the paper again. Frowning I tell Dean that I'm right and he smirks. 

"Fine then what does it say?" 

"It says 'my potato has forty buttholes'." 

Now was the perfect time to face palm, after double checking I realize that he was right only because the letters didn't have its tilde. Sighing I close my eyes and try not to laugh. Not being able to hold myself, I chuckle as I shake my head at his joke. 

It was worse in history class. For homework we had to write an essay about any speech we found intriguing. I picked Martin Luther's speech I Have A Dream. After turning it in I look over at Dean who seemed to be taking his homework out. 

"Who's speech did you write about?"

Looking up he grins and hands me his essay proudly with the cover of Abraham Lincoln and a speech bubble saying 'four score and seven years ago, I had a funny hat'. As funny as it looked it was a bit inappropriate for the assignment. 

"Dean why did you put this cover?"

"Because its funny and I think it makes my essay look more fun than a blank essay with only words in it."

Looking back at his paper I sigh and give it back. He seemed proud and happy so I agree with him as he turns in his essay. Coming back I can't help but stare at him in admiration. Catching me he frowns and waves his hand in front of my face.

"You ok dude? You look a bit dazed, and red."

Trying not to blush I nod and take out a pencil. Glancing at him once more, I notice that he was now staring at me. Trying hard not to blush even more, I offer a smile in which he returned and when he did I remembered.

"Dean, are you trying to read my mind?"

This time he seemed to blush as he looked away. It was really cute on him.

"No!"

Smiling I nod and turn to the front of the class ready to take notes. 

"Of course you're not." Making sure he heard the sarcasm, I giggled when he sent me a dirty look.

\--lunch--

I was sitting next to Dean looking at all the kids that were coming in and out of the cafeteria. We were inspecting them just to see what we can point out to each other. I hear Dean huff out and turn to see him smirking at me. 

"What?"

His smile grew more as he points over to a girl with glasses and a chubby figure. 

"That girl right there, see her?"

I nod.

"She thinks you're cute."

I frown at Dean disapprovingly. "Dean, you know what I told you, you have to stop reading peoples minds. Its trespassing their privacy."

Dean stuck his tongue out at me like a child. "I didn't read her mind, you could tell by the way she stares at you."

I look to at the girl across the room for the proof. When our eyes met she blushed and looked away. I felt myself blush too as I heard Dean laugh next to me. 

"I told you!"

I look at him sternly but it was meant to be playful. I love the way he laughs, it was one of the things I enjoyed when I was with him. I didn't tell him that though.

"Yeah well you know that girl right there" I pointed at another girl with red hair. " She likes you too."

Dean turns to look at the girl who smiles back. I smile in victory until Dean turns back to me laughing even harder than the last time. 

"What? What!?" I was confused and annoyed as Dean continued. "Dean! Why are you laughing?" 

Dean trys to breathe out as he looks at me with an amused expression . "Dude that girl is a lesbian."

I feel my eyes widen as I turn away. Great. Now Dean was going to laugh at me for my sad attempt to get him back. How was I supposed to know she was a homosexual, I didn't read minds like Dean! I hear him snort again as I turn to glare at him. 

"Assbutt."

Dean just had a wide grin on his face. I roll my eyes at him as i look at the people again watching for anything interesting. Seeing nothing I sigh at the boring people and turn my attention back to Dean. 

He had his head tilted back frowning. Once again I roll my eyes at him. "Dean you know you can't read my mind. Stop trying."

"I know but doesn't hurt to try, I mean, you are my best friend. I just want to know what you think about."

"Well, all you have to do is just ask. "

"But its not the same."

I raise an eyebrow at him and smirk. I was glad that he couldn't read my mind, or else it would have been hard to keep my secret about me being gay and liking him. 

"So? They're my thoughts Dean, not yours."

I smile in amusement as Dean huffs out in annoyance as his hand goes through his hair.

"I know,I just don't get why I can't read your mind."

"So? You can't read your family's mind either." Why does Dean want to read my mind so badly?

"Yeah, but they're family and you're just a friend. And I could read every one else's mind."

I couldn't help but to sigh and look at Dean with a bored expression. "Then its probably because I can turn invisible and other people don't have powers like us."

"I know but-"suddenly he grabs my arm and looks off to the front of the room. "Dude. Look."

I follow his gaze which lands on a thin girl with brown hair. Confused I look back at Dean. "What?"

"That girl is hot. Lisa.... I like it. And she's not a lesbian either."

He smirked at me. This time I stuck my tongue out at him. I look at the girl Dean thought was "hot" but she wasn't even that attractive. I study her for a bit as I look at Dean again, I don't understand why Dean had to look at girls like that, why couldn't he look at me like that? 

"She's ok looking.... and stop reading her mind! Its tres-"

"-Passing their privacy, yeah yeah I know."

I sigh. Sometimes Dean was impossible.

"Do you think if I ask her out she'll say yes?"

Oh Dean, why? I look at the girl again with a bored expression as I pretend to study her while wrinkling my nose. I know that I'm a bit jealous but I can't help myself, I have liked Dean for a while now after all.

"I don't know Dean, I don't know how you could date someone like her."

"What? Someone as hot as her? Thanks for the confidence boost."

Thats not what I meant. "Thats not what I meant Dean. I meant that I don't get why Lisa?"

"Because she's hot and she looks nice." 

"You guys wouldn't make a good couple." We would, I thought.

"What? Yes we would! What would you know about couples anyways? You never dated anyone."

Thats because I like you! "Thats because I don't like anyone."

I was starting to feel angry because Dean didn't get it and I couldn't say anything. Dean crossed his arms. 

"No, its because you can't get anyone to date you." 

I scoff at Dean. Me. Can't get anyone? Yeah right! I can get anyone I wanted. But not Dean... Shut up Cas. I mentally slap myself as I glare at Dean. 

"Oh I can. And to prove it, I'm going to ask Lisa out. Just watch."

Dean leans forward and breathes onto my face. My breathe hitches, having Deans face so close to mine, but luckily it goes unnoticed.

"I'd like to see you try."

Nodding my head I accepted the challenge, and thats how I knew I made one of the biggest mistakes in my high school years. 


	2. Cas And Dating?

Dean POV

I had to admit that I was surprised when Cas decided to challenge me to get Lisa. Last time he did something like that, it was because I told him that he wouldn't be able to beat me in a fight. And I might have said some words but Cas didn't disappoint. At the end he came at me with a few fighting techniqueshes he learned. He beat me and ended up on top of me forcing me to say that I was a pretty girl. And it was kind of hot... The day was hot. It was a hot day. Masking my smile I look him in the eyes and get closer already knowing that reading his mind wouldn't help. With my best daring face I finally seal this new duel. 

"I'd like to see you try."

"It's settled then, but don't get disappointed when Lisa and I are dating."

It was my turn to scoff, not liking that idea one bit. Pursing my lips I realized our faces were too close and back off a little. Grabbing my backpack I get up and look down at Cas.

"We'll see."

With that the bell ring and I leave, not bothering to pick up my tray. "Well then see you later Cas, or not." 

\--class--

Not bothering to pay attention I look around the room at the students that were taking notes. Normally the teacher would have called me out but after answering all the questions and beating him by his own games, with some mind reading of course, he left me alone. 

I notice that the girl in the front row next to mine was the red head Cas called out. I smiled at the memory of Cas trying to get even. Especially when he blushed, that was adorable. Or not. Not adorable at all. Scratching the back of my head I decide that maybe reading some minds would keep me busy so I start with the red head. 

Name was Charlie Bradbury, lesbian, and.... a geek? So she was a proud nerd who liked star wars. Huh.... I can't wait to go larping with Dorothy. I bet shes going to look hot with-what? Oh great the stupid teacher's calling me now. 

I could practically hear her eye role. I can't help but quietly laugh at how similar we thought. Except for the larping, what was that anyways? 

I look at the wall covered with colorful papers thinking about Cas and Lisa. Cas never dated, never bothered trying. Why now. Sometimes I felt as if my powers were useless, whats the whole point of mind reading if you can't read everyones mind? Lost in thought I think about Cas and how I was never able to read his mind.

I want to know what he thinks of me. If he ever had any crushes... or if he ever had a gay crush on me. I mean, that has to be a thing right? Best friends having crushes on each other. Does he even think I'm attractive or not. Because I know I'm hot, all the girls proved it right. But no matter how many girls I date, Cas never does anything. He doesn't get jealous or tries to get a girlfriend too. Its not like I like him because its obvious that I like Lisa but I was curious. 

Hearing the bell ring I swing my backpack on and walk out. Well, time for the next boring class. I wish that I had all my classes with Cas, and we almost did but the last two were different so my day ended boring.

Sitting in the back I notice that I'm one of the first. Great, just what you needed Dean. I wait there for two more minutes until the bell rings and everyone was in class. 

"Ok class, pop quiz!"

Everyone groans. Getting the paper, I automatically started to get the answers through some guy named Ash. Wierd name and a wierd person but he was always thinking of something interesting and sometimes I had to hold my breath in order to not laugh out loud of all the things this guy came up with. 

After finishing I waited for the class to end in order to turn my paper in. Putting my paper faced down I start to come up with a plan on how to get Lisa. For some reason it was important to me and I wasn't going to let Cas beat me at winning some girl. Tapping my pencil I get lost in thought as everyone kept writing. Cas..... he is not going to date Lisa. I am. 

 

 


	3. Lisa And Meg

Dean POV

"Oh" Lisa giggled a bit more "Cas, you're so silly."

Not believing my ears I walk forward only to see Cas standing there making her laugh. Seeing me he gave me a smug face. 

Quickly I read Lisa's mind, wondering what Cas said in order to make her laugh. I rolled my eyes when I figured out that it was a cheap pick up line. Why do girls always fall for those? 

"Hey Cas, who you talking to here?"

I give my signature smile at her, not bothering to wait for him to answer. 

"Hey I'm Dean Winchester."

Smiling she takes my hand with a firm grasp and shakes it.

"Lisa Braeden. I take it you two are friends." Nodding she continues. "Well then I guess that we're all going to have lunch together, Cas invited me if you don't mind."

"No, I wouldn't mind at all. In fact you can eat lunch with us everyday of you'd like." 

She looks me up and her smile changes. "Well then I guess I'll see you later. Well then, I've got to get to class." 

When she left I made sure to check out her butt as she swayed her hips. Smiling I look at Cas who had a mad pouting face. That has to be my most favorite Cas face. He was so ador- a dork.... he was dorky. Yeah.

Not knowing what to do I stood there. My Cas, little nerd with glasses, got Lisa to hang out with him. It wasn't that much of big deal, especially with the look Lisa gave me, so he just did me a favor. She was going to ignore him and although I felt a bit mad at that, it was something I should be celebrating. Then and there I knew getting Lisa would be easy. 

\--lunch--

"Hey Lisa. Who's this"

Next to Lisa sat a girl with black curly hair who was eyeing Cas and ignoring me. 

"Oh this is Meg. Meg this is Dean and Cas."

Glancing only slightly she sat down facing Cas with a wide grin. 

"Well then hey there Clarence."

Clarence? Cas didn't look comfortable but before I can do anything Lisa cleared her throat and smiled back at me. Lisa, only child, single. Thank Meg she agreed to help me. Cas is cute but Dean is hot. Hopefully he'll notice my boobs, should I put my hands together? Yeah I'll do that.

So Meg is just a distraction? Well then that couldn't hurt too much. Looking down I make sure to get a peak at what she was willing to show. They were small, but boobs are boobs no matter how small. Smiling back I lean in more forgetting my food. 

"So then are you new to the school? Cause I've never seen you here until this morning." Well yesterday but whatever. 

"Yeah, I am. Just moved here from Cicero." 

"Indiana? Thats cool, seems a bit far though."

"Yeah. It is but I have-" 

She didn't finish because suddenly Cas jumped, making the table go up. We both look up him to understand why he did that. He had wide eyes that looked back at me, almost beggingly. Not knowing what was going on I make a face, signaling him to tell me what was wrong.

"Um, I think I'm going to go to the toilet."

Sighing I nod and wait for him to go. Damn it. Toilet was a safe word we used when he was nervous or something and he wanted to meet me at the auditorium. So I waited a minute before going after him. 

When I got there he wasn't there. Or he was invisible. 

"Cas!?"

I squinted around as if that would help.

"Dean."

Startled I leap back, finding a now visible Cas in front of me with a sad face. There was a pull on my heart seeing him like that, though I didn't want to feel it. "Cas buddy, what's wrong ?"

"I-um, Meg, she... she. Her leg. It was..."

"Meg played footsies with you? "

He shook his head as his eyes watered. What could have Meg done to make Cas feel like this. "Then? "

"Dean. She put her foot in between my legs..."

What? That's why he freaked out? I couldn't believe that Cas made that a bad thing. He should be happy to have a girl over him. Still i didn't like that Cas felt violated, even if it wasn't something bad, so i comfort him. When we came back i made sure that we switched though i still talked to Lisa and got to know her a bit more. Turned out that she did yoga. Good. I like bendy chicks. 

 

 


	4. Lisa or Cas

Cas POV

I didn't like that Meg put her foot there. So when I sat in front of Lisa I felt better. Meg kept looking at me but then she shrugged and kept eating. Lisa and Dean kept talking and laughing. She even did yoga! Which by Dean's face was a good thing. Well then maybe you should do some yoga too Cas. 

After lunch ended Lisa and I got to walk together. 

"So what class do you have now?"

"Oh I have Biology. You?"

Cas looked at the ground. "Oh i have Calculus." 

"Lucky. I have geometry."

"Why?"

"Because i failed Algebra and I had to take it freshman year. But math is hard for me anyways."

Seeing the opportunity I look up and smiled at her enthusiastically " Well if you're having trouble then i can help you."

If I get more time with her then maybe I might have a chance to steal her from Dean and date her. Ew. What ever Cas. My smile automatically dropped when she shook her head. 

"I already have tutoring to help me. But thanks." 

Well there goes my plan. What else can I do to get her? Before I can do anything else she pats my shoulder. "Well this is my class, thanks for walking me. See you tomorrow at lunch."

Dean POV:

Lisa had a huge crush on me. It was written all over her mind, no kidding. It was a bit messed up that she ignored Cas, but hey, we were at war here. And I am not going to lose to my dorky friend. 

Too bad he kept trying. It got a bit annoying though how he kept giving her all his attention. Even when I tried to talk to him. If only he knew what she thought of him, although I had to disagree with her. Cas was an amazing person. He was smart and funny, not to mention hot. Well in a friendly, non-creepy way. I mean no homo but damn. 

Well Anyways! Lisa was talking to me about her past pet dog and how it was her only dog and blah blah blah. Honestly she was hot but not as interesting as he thought she would be. Bummer.

Finally the bell rang and Cas got up to Lisa's side to walk her to class. I didn't worry though, I knew that Lisa was mine one hundred percent. 

Lisa began walking with Cas behind her so I called him. Turning around he gives me a confused look. Without saying it out loud I mouth 'she's mine'. Annoyed Cas turned around but not just a normal turn. Cas roled his eyes and turned his body along with the eye role. It's as if he uses his whole body to role his eyes. And its the cutest thing Cas could do when he was mad or annoyed. Which is why I love teasing him at times. 

I watch them leave for a bit, comparing their butts for a second before catching myself. Whatever. I go to my class and think about Cas and Lisa. I liked Lisa, but I also like Cas... well as a friend.... And I just don't feel right. Tapping my pencil on the desk, I space out and let random thoughts of the class linger in my mind. 

 


	5. Dean Won

Castiel POV:

Only two days later and Dean gets Lisa. Two days! Why!? No, this was not right! I felt like crying when they told me,but i couldn't because that would be awkward. 

In all classes I tried to ignore Dean and his victory laugh. I lost. But I didn't just lose a bet, I lost my chance to have Dean. It's not like you would have a chance in the first place. 

Shut it Cas! 

It's true. He's not gay.... 

"Hey Cas you're not gonna cry because you didn't get to date her right?"

It was a joke but it stung. Its not her I'm sad about. Still I looked at my best friend who looked happy and proud. Forcing a smile I reply. 

"Of course not."

He must have noted that i was a bit sad because he nodded a bit more serious and smiled reassuringly. 

"Well don't worry dude. I might have won this one but hey who can resist me right?" Punching him, he laughs. "I'm just joking. Just don't sweat it. Plenty of fish in the sea."

I roll my eyes at him. "Dean, I'm not into fish. That's disturbing to think."

"Fine then, plenty of mermaids in the sea. They're half fish half human."

He was being dumb again but he made me laugh before I remembered he liked someone else. Still he was here trying to cheer me up so I smile. 

"Yeah, that sounds good."

After that he began to talk about Lisa and how they were going to go on a date and how she said yes when he asked her out. It was ridiculous. It should have been me...

But it wasn't...

I know Cas. Just shut up. 

When class was over Dean got up and said bye. Confused i walked out and watch as Dean goes towards Lisa's class. Guess he was walking her now. At that moment I was heart broken, guess I was invisible again. Even when I wasn't using my powers. 

Trying to ignore my butt hurt feelings, I make my way to my class. Its not like I need to be supervised and taken to class. I can make it on my own.

Sadly thats how it went. Dean took Lisa to her classes first and then came to his class. So even if he and I shared the same class I wouldn't see hin until the tardy bell rang. He invited me to walk with him and Lisa but it was bad. They both ignored me so much that they didn't notice me actually disappear. So walking with them wasn't a good idea. 

God, I feel like I'm whining but why does he like her? Why? Am I not good enough? 

 


	6. Confessions

Cas POV 

Honest to God, I have never hated any one more than Lisa. I am tired of being sad, now I'm just angry. After everything that I have done, Dean and she were dating. I couldn't prove myself to him or have him to myself. We didn't even talk anymore. Its always 'oh lisa this' or 'oh lisa that'. She wasn't even that pretty or cute or anything. So why her? I don't know, maybe because she has boobs and you only have a penis. Dean's not going to want to touch that. 

Shut up Cas! Sulking to my next class I see something that made me wish I could gouge my eyes out. Under the staircase was Lisa and some guy attacking each others mouths with spitting saliva everywhere on their faces. Gross! Wait! Cas look again! Sacrificing my eyes I forced myself to watch their disgraceful make out and to my surprise the guy wasn't Dean. 

Well, what is this? Lisa, cheating on Dean? Wow, how low. This time I get closer and clear my throat. The guy didn't even bother to look at him.

"Get lost loser, I'm busy."

"Oh, ok then. I guess I'll just go. Have fun Lisa."

Automatically hearing my voice, she pushed the guy off of her and stares at me with wide eyes. Her face was pale and wet. Nasty.

I know right! 

"Oh my god, Cas? I-I swear its not what it looks like!" 

That had to be the most stupid thing to come out of her mouth. Before I could answer her the guy interrupts me.

"Wait is he your boyfriend or something?"

I know my face was twisted with disgust because he put his hands up. 

"Hey I'm just asking."

Looking from him to Lisa I glare. Having heat vision would be the best power right now. She was crying but that wasn't going to work on me. Tears fell as she looks at me with begging eyes.

"Please don't tell Dean! Cas, you don't understand, it was a mistake."

"A mistake? Those were the sweetest damn kisses anyone can give."

He was not helping her case but it didn't matter because there was no way she was going to get out of this. Without a word I leave them there and go to class. Dean wasn't going to be happy but he had to know.

\--After school--

I have to tell Dean. Seeing him alone I walk up to him.Taking a deep breathe I prepare to tell him the news. 

"Dean. We need to talk."

Concerned Dean pays all his attention to him.

"Whats wrong?"

"It's about Lisa."

"What? Did something happen? Wait, is she ok?"

Looking down I shake my head and look at him again. I couldn't help but feel a little angry. After what Lisa did he still cared for her. He still liked her even though she was nothing more than some whore that didn't deserve him.

"No she's perfectly fine. It's something else."

"Well then tell me."

"Dean. During school, I, um, I-er found her cheating on you with another guy."

Why was it so hard to tell him? Because, like you said, he deserves something better. Not some jealous gay friend telling him about his cheating girlfriend. I look up at him. At first he only had a blank stare that was beyond me. Licking his lips he looks up and taps his foot. 

"You're kidding right?"

"No. Why would I play with you like that?"

"Because I know that you like Lisa."

By this time I'm not angry at Lisa or myself.   
Fisting my hands I get closer to him with a hard stare. 

"Do you really think so low of me to think I would make up such a thing?"

"Yes Cas I do. Why else would you say that Lisa cheated on me."

"What!? I have been your friend for a long time and this is how you think of me? Your lack of faith in me is so great that you'd rather believe a whore than me?"

It look a bit to register the punch. Dean Winchester, my best friend, just hit my face. At this point my eyes were teary as I held my cheek. Blinking away the tears that wanted to spill, I concentrate on my anger. 

"This is your problem Dean... you'd rather believe a stupid girl over your best friend. You'd rather get hooked and be treated like a piece of shit rather than face the truth. And you know what? Fuck you! You think I told you this because I like lisa? I told you because I like you, not her!"

Breathing hard I stare at into his eyes until I realize what I just said. I just told him I liked him. Not having time to let the shock settle in, I run away. Not looking back once I don't stop until I get home. What did I do?


	7. More Confessions

Cas POV 

Its been two days since I confessed my love for him and still we haven't talked. I feel embarrassed to know that I liked someone who will never like me back. 

For the forth time today I cry in my room. Why did I have to be so stupid? My door opens and Gabriel comes in with a confused look on his face. 

"Hey Cassie, you in here?"

I guess I must be invincible because I'm sitting on my bed against the wall. Not knowing if I should reappear and talk to him or to ignore him I stay silent. 

"Cassie? I can hear you sniffing. What's wrong?"

Finally giving up, I appear in front of him as he climbs the bed to sit. 

"Talk to me."

Gabriel looked worried. Looking at him I knew that I was lucky to have a brother like him. With a shaky breath I respond.

"Gabriel, there's something I need to tell you that I held from everyone. I'm gay."

Gabriel's frown deepens. "That's why your crying, just because your gay? Wait, is someone bullying you because of it?"

In shock I stare at him. That was not what I expected at all, especially from my older brother. "Your not mad?"

"Of what?"

"About me being gay..." I didn't understand.   
"What? No! Its like me catching you crying and asking you what's wrong only for you to say 'Gabriel I'm straight, you're not mad?' Sexual preference isn't important here, whats important is why you're crying."

I felt happy to know that he accepted me. With new eyes, I look at him with admiration until I remember Dean. 

"Dean was dating a girl named Lisa and I caught her cheating on him so I told him but he got mad because he thought i was trying to steal her. So we fought and I accidentally told him that I liked him and now he doesn't want to talk to me." 

Finishing the sentence I take a deep breathe and hold my breath in order to not cry. Gabriel had a sympathetic look but his eyes held a bit of anger as he hugged me. Never in my life had I appreciated having Gabriel as my brother as i do now.

I let myself relax in his embrace as I think about tomorrow. Dean and I have all the same classes before lunch and I dont think I'll be able to confront him again. Closing my eyes I slowly forget about Dean, my outburst, Lisa and everything else as I felt myself drift off to sleep. 

\--school-- 

I've always sat up straight and been what people call a 'teachers pet' but now I was stiff and uncomfortable as Dean and I sat on the same table. Concentrating on counting backwards I miss when my teacher calls. 

"Dean do you know if Castiel is absent today?"

Oh, I'm invisible again. 

"No his stuff is right here."

Dean seemed strange. His face was emotionless and his voice monotoned. Feeling my eyes sting i hold my breath and look up at the lights refusing to cry once more. 

"Well then do you know where he is?"

"I don't know."

Breathing out slowly I get up quietly and go out. I was glad that the teacher left the door open. Dean always covered for me when I turned invisible, he knew that it was uncontrollable at times. Yeah but that was before you told him that you were gay... 

Shut up Cas. Sitting near the door I hold my legs as I strain myself for some self control. Finally when I knew that I was good I get up and go inside. 

"Oh Castiel, your here. May I ask where you were."

"Oh, um, I-er went to the restroom."

The teacher glances up and studies me.

"Are you feeling ok? You don't look well."

Not being able to help myself, i glance over to Dean before answering her question. She didn't look satisfied with it but let me go back to my seat nonetheless. It was quiet until the teacher finally gets up from her desk and starts giving us directions.

"Ok class, for today all you are going to do is get a textbook and study with your partner for tomorrows quiz. "

Everybody groans while others immediately started chatting with their partner. Not looking up I start doodling on a piece of paper until I hear Dean get up to get us a textbook. I understood everything so I never cared about practice, so instead of working with Dean I continued drawing a pair of wings. Finally when I was finished with one wing, I heard Dean complain in frustration cursing under his breath. 

Sighing I turn to peak at what Dean has done, which were only two problems that were answered wrong. Not being able to help myself I smile and continue drawing the other wing satisfied. Serves him right.

"What are you smiling at?"

Deans voice was harsh, which made my smile falter. 

"Nothing."

"Yeah right, I know that you're laughing because I'm having trouble with this."

"And how would you know that? Its not like you can read my mind."

See what I did there Cas. Yes Cas, I did. This time I raise my head to look at him with a smirk on my face waiting for his reaction. And maybe it was funny, maybe it wasn't but either way I laughed. 

"Shut up! You think your funny? Everyone in this class is stupid and your the only one who knows all this crap. How am I supposed to understand this?"

I held my laughter in as I look at the problems in the book. They did seem a bit complicated but it wasn't rocket science. I debated whether I should help Dean or not but looking at him stress out over a math problem lightened up my mood. 

"Ok, fine, I'll help you. Look, right here you did everything good except for the forth step. You had to take the negative sign and make it positive. Thats why you got a decimal."

When I finished explaining the other one I helped him with the rest. It was going great and I forgot about our fight until I accidentally grabbed his hand. Pulling it back he looks at me with a startled face as I felt myself blush. Making myself smaller, I apologize as I look away. See what you did Cas? Now he's going to think you did it on purpose.

Looking down at my lap I noticed that I disappeared again but this time I didn't care. Dean grunted something but I didn't hear it. Waiting until the bell rang I made sure that I was visible again so I could go out. Dean didn't wait for me so I had to walk alone but he did that with all the classes so I didn't care anymore. 

After that he didn't talk to me again. So I played along and did my thing while he did his. I was never good at hiding my emotions, especially since it was like having a big giant knife stabbing my chest over and over again. My lungs feel as if they were punctured and my heart was in my stomach while all my other organs tried to come out of my body. Seriously though, it was had to breath and I feel like i wanted to poop out my heart and throw up my guts. So when the bell rang again I ran out. 

\--lunch--

Not bothering to get lunch, I hide in the auditorium where silence took over and no one bothered me. Closing my eyes, i concentrate on the light buzz coming from the light bulbs above me. Hearing the doors open suddenly, I look up to see Dean. Confused I hide in the shadows, which was stupid because I was already invisible. 

"Cas!? I know your in here! Show yourself! "

Oooh, he wants to talk to you Cas, it must be important. I step into the light but didn't go visible. Slowly I get near him and stare at the friend that I fell in love with. 

"Ok fine then, don't appear. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-its just that... well you're-"

"Gay? "

Surprised Dean looks around as he lifts his arms to feel the empty air in front of him. Rolling my eyes I take a step back not letting him touch me. 

"Cas, just let me see you! I'm trying to explain. Come on! "

He walks around with his arms swinging around the air. Getting closer, i move and accidentally make noise by bumping into drum set. Moving fast Dean takes hold of my arm and doesn't let go. 

"Cas. I got you, now let me see you."

"Why?"

Tightening his grip, Dean growls low. " god dammit Cas, because I told you to. Now let. Me. See. You."

Swallowing I nod as I begin to become noticeable. Although complying with Dean's wish, his grasp only tightens more. This time I do whimper in pain. Letting go he apologizes immediately, looking down at the fingerprints he left on my forearm. Massaging it, I wait for an answer. 

"Well? Now that you can see me, you might as well go on with what you were saying."

Rubbing his face he looks up to the ceiling blowing out. With his hands on his hips he taps his foot with a troubled expression. Finally after what seemed like ages he grabbed my wrist, glaring at me. 

"Don't you dare disappear again." I didn't even notice. Well that's because you're nervous and he won't hurry up. 

"Well then hurry up."

Sighing, he lets go once more. "Cas, I want to apologize for the way that I treated you over the past few days. It was wrong of me to do. I don't care if you're gay, you're my friend and that's all that matters. " pausing he licks his lips. "And thanks for telling me about Lisa."

Just a friend.... "Well then you're welcome. That's what friends are for anyways... um I-I have to go-"

Without another word I vanish once more and turn, but Dean grabs my hand again and pulls me. Crushing me into a hug. 

"Dammit Cas." He looks at me but since I was still invisible he was staring at what would be my forehead. Suddenly he inhales and leans forward and gently kisses my nose. Satisfied he puts his hands on my shoulder and smiles.

"There, I kissed you."

Staying silent, I stand there dumbfounded until I finally find my voice and clear my throat. 

"You kissed my nose...." I was glad that I wasn't able to be seen because I knew that i was blushing. Dean blushed as well but he simply grinned and looked at the space in front of him.

"Well if you let me see you then maybe I could do it properly." Looking at him, I saw that he meant it but I was afraid. What if it was a joke? Don't be silly Cas, Dean isn't like that. But i wasn't sure anymore. And even though I reappeared before Dean's eyes, I lowered my head and waited for the worst to happen.


	8. Sappy Ending

Dean POV 

It broke my heart to see Cas like this. I knew that he didn't believe me, but proving him wrong I grab him chin and force him to look up. Meeting blue watery eyes I lean in and kiss him. At first he stood there as our lips met but then he kissed back hugging me by the neck. Castiel Novak, Gay, bestfriend. I love you...

Surprised I pull back. "What?"

Cas looks back at me with a startled face. "What? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I-"

"No, Cas... I.... I just heard your thoughts. I heard your thoughts! Oh my God!"

Getting him by surprise I kiss him again. I was so happy to know that those were the first words I heard from him. I look down at him as he blushed. He was looking away but quickly I grab his chin to get him to look at me once more and when he did I smiled reassuringly. 

"Cas. I love you too." 

I've never seen Cas that happy, it made me want to keep him like that forever. It was a sappy moment but we stood there hugging each other until the bell intruded, telling us to go to class. Taking his hand in mine I led him out. 

"Come on. I'll walk you to your class."

You would not believe how many stares we received but I didn't care. In fact I showed it off, I mean its not like you see two hot guys dating everyday. Some people were clearly disgusted, which might have been most of the girls I dated and some homophobic assholes, but others seemed shocked. Some girls giggled as we passed and when I saw the red head she had her thumbs up. I could get used to this. It might be a living hell for both of us when the guys give us trouble but hey, we have superpowers and we are bad asses. Well I am, Cas is more of a feathery ass than a bad ass but he's my feathery ass.

Slightly turning my head, I look down at his butt and smile. There is literally nothing that can be any more perfect than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
